Welcome To The Cullen Family
by goldensunset12321
Summary: Just a peak inside the daily lives of my favorite Vampire family. WARNING:: SPANKING OF TEENAGE VAMPIRES AND SHAP SHIFTING WOLVES. AND THE SPANKING OF A HALF VAMPIRE, HALF HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Cullen family

Written By: golden_sunset_12321

Summary: A peek inside the daily lives of my favorite vampire family.

Warning: The spanking of teenage vampires and shape shifting wolves. And the spanking of a half human half vampire child.

Note: I changed a few things around. First off, Jacob did not imprint on Renesmme. He, Seth, and Leah did stand up against Sam and the rest of the pack in order to save the Cullen's, and later against the Volturi, but he did not imprint.

Secondly, Jacob and Leah are mated; both are seventeen. Seth is fifteen. I did this mainly because I wanted all three of the wolfies to have mates, but did not want to add a lot of new characters to the story. I plan on adding a teen vampire girl later on for Seth's mate and a younger girl after that. (I'm thinking I'll make her a witch.)

I wanted Nessie to be an actual kid longer, so in this story she stopped her rapid growth rate at the appearance of a seven-year-old. She will grow and mature as a regular kid until she reaches seventeen, then stop ageing. This story is set a year after the whole Volturi thing, so she appears to be eight-years-old.

Lastly, Leah's and Seth's Mom passed away when Seth was five and Leah was seven. She died in the same crash that killed Jacob's mom. After their Dad died, Billy took them in. Jake, Leah, and Seth live with Billy; but they spend a lot of time with the Cullen's. Jake is an only child, his sisters do not exist in this story.

 **Story # 1 in my "Family Life" series**

3563489563490563295632875632874532874632875639875638352598762359873645463895623589736259782463904273658934765047935698356932856349085643985604329856348956239085629340856390485693428569423856398456934865934786547398653408965384056439805634985632048965903465092835629308562096523906

Chapter # 1 **BROKEN TABLES AND CAMPING PLANS**

 **Edward's POV**

It was a normal Saturday morning at our house, well as normal as it ever gets. Dad was upstairs in his office; Mom was outside in her flower garden. Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Leah were upstairs in Rosalie's room looking at fashion magazines and talking about clothes.

It's kinda hard to believe that my Bella is up there enjoying herself; she didn't used to be into fashion. But after her transformation, she now loves fashion and shopping. I guess she feels more confident about herself now, and is more eager to express herself.

She still isn't as bad as my sisters about shopping though, her limit is three hours at a time. Rosalie and Alice can spend an entire day and night shopping. And Leah isn't too far behind.

Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and Seth were sitting on the sofa playing call of duty on the X Box. And acting like seven-year-olds. They were in a heated battle at the moment, each yelling out taunts to the other players.

Now that I know Jake isn't trying to steal my wife, I enjoy his company. He still loves her, and she loves him. But it's a brother-sister kind of love. He, Seth, and Leah are over here a lot. And every one of us are fine with that, we enjoy their company.

We were all surprised when Jacob and Leah imprinted on each other. We were even more surprised when we walked into our living room a few months ago and found them both half naked and making out in the floor. Luckily Renesmme was with Charlie at the time, I really do not want to have THAT talk with my little girl just yet.

I was sitting at the piano, with my beautiful and very talented daughter sitting beside me. I was teaching her a new song. Renesmee was a natural musician and was learning the song very quickly.

Nessie was only about three years old, but she appeared to be eight. Her maturity and emotional level was that of an eight-year-old, but she was way smarter than any human eight-year-old.

Dad believes that she will grow normally now, well until she reaches seventeen. That was wonderful news to me, it meant that my little girl would be a child longer then we first thought.

I was already dreading the day when my baby will consider herself too old for bedtime stories and hugs and kisses.

Since she will age normally now, we will enroll her into school next year. She is smart enough to be in at least the ninth grade, and getting smarter every day. But we want her to interact with kids her own physical and emotional age and be a normal kid. She will be entering the fourth grade, since she will be physically and emotionally nine-years-old when the new school year starts.

"Yes!" Emmett's booming voice caused both Nessie and me to jump slightly. He was now standing up, with an ecstatic smile on his face. "I am the king of the X-Box."

"I want a rematch." Jake declared.

"Want to lose again, Wolf Boy?" Emmett taunted.

"I agree with Jake." Seth said. "I want a rematch too."

"Well I guess instead of monkey see monkey do, its doggie see doggie do." Emmett laughed.

I had to smile at that one, it was funny. I knew he was only playing, and so did Jake and Seth.

"I'd rather be a doggie then an overgrown moose." Jake said. He stood up and pushed Emmett in the chest, causing the bruin to take a step back.

"You want to fight, puppy?" Emmett asked, with a smirk. "You and Scrappy doo there against me and Jasper?"

"Hey." Jasper protested, standing up. "Leave me out of this."

"Scared?" Seth asked, as he stood up and stood next to Jake.

"No, but you should be." Jasper said.

"Daddy." Nessie said. "This is not going to end well, is it?"

Before I could answer, all four boys were rolling around in the floor. Emmett and Jake were a tangle of arms and legs as they rolled into one of the end tables, shattering it into many pieces. The smashed table didn't stop them; they simply started rolling in the other direction.

Jasper and Seth were also tangled together and rolling around. I knew that Jasper could pin the younger boy any time he wanted to, Seth was no match for him. Jasper was just toying with him. They rolled into the coffee table, breaking a leg off of it and sending it crashing to the floor. When it did, the three vases sitting on the table also smashed in the floor.

They didn't stop their play fight though; they just continued to roll around the floor.

"What is going on?" Dad's voice boomed. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, an angry expression on his face. The girls were standing behind him, smirking.

The four brawling teens just kept on rolling around.

"Enough!" Dad's voice boomed loudly. "Front and center!"

Instantly, all four combatants were standing on their own feet and looking nervous. Dad didn't shout often, and when he did you knew someone was in trouble.

I had a hard time not laughing out loud when I read my daughter's thoughts. She was wondering if her Grandpa Carlisle was an Army drill sergeant in the past.

"What happened in here?" Mom asked, as she came into the room and looked around at the splintered wood and glass that were scattered in the floor.

"I…it was an accident." Emmett said. All four were now looking at their own feet.

"An accident that was caused by roughhousing." Dad said, as he glared at them. His voice was stern and I was so glad that I was not involved in this. Both Mom and Dad had forbidden fighting in the house.

"Boys are so immature." Rosalie said, causing Dad to turn his glare towards her.

"Back upstairs." He barked. All for girls quickly disappeared.

"Come on, Nessie." I said, standing up. "Let's go play outside."

"Okay, Daddy." She said, jumping up.

"Wait a minute." Dad said, looking at us. "Were you two involved in this?"

"No Sir." I said quickly.

"Of course not, Grandpa Carlisle." My precious daughter said. "I am smart enough to know better."

I tried to hold back my laughter, I really did. But I failed. Mom quickly held a hand to her mouth, no doubt trying to contain her own laughter. Dad smirked, also finding her remark funny.

Emmett, Jasper, Jake, and Seth glared at her. But there was no heat in their glares.

"Alright." Dad said, smiling at his granddaughter. "Go on."

Nessie took my hand and pulled me towards the door.

3563489563490563295632875632874532874632875639875638352598762359873645463895623589736259782463904273658934765047935698356932856349085643985604329856348956239085629340856390485693428569423856398456934865934786547398653408965384056439805634985632048965903465092835629308562096523906

 **Carlisle's Point Of View**

After Edward and Renesmme left the room, I looked at the four house wreakers and gave them a hard glare. All four of them looked nervous and were staring at the floor.

"Explain." I ordered. My voice was soft and calm, but they knew it was an order.

"It was my fault." Emmett said, still looking at the floor. I was not surprised to hear that, nor was I surprised that he admitted it. Emmett was a good kid, but he was also mischievous. And he let that side of him overrule his common sense a lot. But he always admitted when he did something wrong.

"It was all of our faults." Jasper said.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"We were playing Call of Duty." Jasper said. "And kinda got carried away."

"Emmett won." Jacob said. "And I started demanding a rematch, and then things kinda spiraled downhill from there."

"We're really sorry, Carlisle." Seth said.

"I want this mess cleaned up." I said. "At normal speed, then all four of you find yourselves a corner."

All four groaned, but none of them argued.

I walked out of the room and motioned for Esme to follow me, we needed to discuss how to handle the four troublemakers.

3563489563490563295632875632874532874632875639875638352598762359873645463895623589736259782463904273658934765047935698356932856349085643985604329856348956239085629340856390485693428569423856398456934865934786547398653408965384056439805634985632048965903465092835629308562096523906

 **Emmett's Point Of View**

Dad was going to kill us, no doubt about it. He and Mom had warned us more times than I can remember about play fighting in the house.

"Sorry guys." I sighed, after the room was cleaned up.

"It's not all your fault." Jasper said. "We were all involved in it."

"What do you think Carlisle will do?" Seth asked nervously.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked. "He's going to go ballistic on our asses."

"No he won't." Jasper said, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder and giving Jake a glare.

Dad had no problems spanking the wolfies if they broke the rules while here; Billy gave him permission to treat them like he does us. Jake has been on the receiving end of Dad's hand a few times.

But Seth had only gotten a couple warning swats so far, he's normally a very well behaved kid. I could tell he was real nervous. Leah had never even been swatted; she's the smart one of the group.

"He won't spank us?" Seth asked Jasper, with hopeful eyes.

"He probably will." Jasper sighed. "But it won't be that bad, just a few smacks to get our attention."

"Yeah, kid." Jake said. "Carlisle's a fair man. "It'll be okay."

"We better do what Dad said." I said, looking miserably at a corner. I hated corner time with a passion. We all did. Which is probably why Mom and Dad use it as a punishment.

3563489563490563295632875632874532874632875639875638352598762359873645463895623589736259782463904273658934765047935698356932856349085643985604329856348956239085629340856390485693428569423856398456934865934786547398653408965384056439805634985632048965903465092835629308562096523906

 **Carlisle's Point Of View**

I walked back into the living room and find all four boys standing with their noses in corners. I hated to punish them, but they had to know that their actions had consequences.

"Come here, boys." I said, my voice soft.

They turned and walked over to me, stopping a couple feet away.

"You four know the rules about roughhousing." I started to lecture. "All of you are very strong and can easily break things, like you did a few moments ago. I don't mind you wrestling outside, in fact I encourage it. But the house is no place for it."

"We're really sorry, Papa." Jasper said in a southern drawl. He was the only one of my children to call me Papa, he said it was what he called his human Father before he was turned. And that he loved and respected me as much as he had him, so he thought it only right to call me Papa.

I was honored and touched by that, knowing that he considered me his Father. Jasper had a hard time accepting us as his family. I know if he hadn't of found Alice. And if Alice hadn't of insisted that they find us and give us a chance, that he would still be roaming around feeding off of humans. And hating himself for it.

"I know you are, son." I said. "I know none of you meant to break the tables and vases, and I know none of you really meant to break the rules. It just happened. But you have got to learn to think before you act. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." All four answered.

"No more gaming systems for three days." I said, causing four moans. "You can still watch TV and use your computers, but no gaming on the computers. Now form a line." I walked over and stood behind the sofa.

The four boys slowly formed a line in front of me. Emmett was first, then Jasper, Jake, and Seth was at the end. The youngest boy was looking extremely nervous. He knew he would be getting more than a warning swat for this.

I felt for the boy, I really did. But he broke the rules like the other boys and he had to be punished just like the other boys.

"Emmett." I said. The large bruin slowly took the few steps towards me and I nodded towards the sofa.

Emmett faced the back of the sofa and leaned over it, resting his palms on the cushions. I placed a hand on his back, then raised my other hand high into the air and slammed it down hard on his right jean-clad cheek. That one swat was followed by four more all to the same spot.

I landed five hard swats to the left side of his bottom, before moving on to his sit spots. I gave him five to each one. He took the spanking silently, until the last couple. After those, he hissed and rose up on his toes slightly.

Emmett usually took his spanking quietly, with no dramatics. If the spankings were severe enough, he cried of course. Even yelling out in pain and sobbing. But he had never broken position or tried to talk his way out of an earned punishment.

"Alright, son." I said, as I removed my hand from his back. "We're done."

Emmett stood up and I wrapped my arms around him. It was a tradition that I would never break, I always hugged my children after I had to spank them. It was my way of assuring them that their crimes had been paid for and they had a clean slate.

Emmett returned the hug, wrapping his massive arms around me in a tight bear hug.

"Keep the wrestling outside." I said, after we released each other.

"Yes Sir."

He walked back over to the other boys, rubbing his stinging butt, and Jasper walked over to me. Without being told, he faced the sofa and bent over it. Like Emmett, Jasper usually took his punishments very well without the dramatic flair that some of the others used.

I placed a hand on his back, then began his spanking. I gave him five to each cheek, then five to each sit spot. The last swat caused a slight yelp.

"We're done, son." I said, stepping back so he could stand up. As with Emmett, I hugged Jasper.

The first few times I had to spank Jasper, he stood rigid when I hugged him. But now he always returns the hugs.

He walked over to the others, rubbing his butt.

"Jacob." I said.

Jake sighed and walked over to me, but just looked at the sofa with distaste. Then he looked at me. "Carlisle. Since I'm a guest here, shouldn't I get a little slack?"

"Guests in this house always gets some slack cut." I said, causing him to smile. "But you are not a guest. You, Seth, and Leah are family. Now bend over the sofa, or I will add licks."

Despite the threat of a longer spanking, Jake smiled wider. Seth smiled also.

Jake leaned over the back of the sofa and I gave him the same number of swats that I gave my two sons. He stayed silent while I spanked his bottom, but yelped a few times when I attacked his sensitive sit spots.

"It's over, Jake." I said.

He stood up and we hugged. Like Jasper, Jake was hesitant with the hugs at first. But he quickly got used to them.

He walked over to the others, rubbing his butt like the two before him. That just left Seth. The younger boy was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Come here, Seth." My voice was soft, but still held authority.

"It's best to just get it over with." Jake told the younger wolf. "It'll sting, but it'll be okay."

Seth nodded and took a deep breath, then he walked over and stood in front of me. I could tell that he was scared. I knew I had to calm him a little before I spanked him. I never wanted my kids to fear me, no matter how much trouble they were in. I knew that Seth was not my son, but I still loved him as if he were.

I smiled slightly at Jasper when I felt a calming effect wash over me. He must have noticed that the young wolf was scared.

"Seth." I said, softly. "Do you think I would ever hurt you? Do you think that Billy believes I would ever hurt you?"

"No sir." He said quickly. "I trust you, so does Billy. If he thought you'd hurt me, he'd never allow me to spend so much time here."

"Then let's get this over with, so we can move on." I said, nodding towards the back of the sofa.

Seth took another deep breath, and then leaned over the back of the sofa. I gave his back a reassuring rub before I began his spanking. He started softly yelping after the fourth swat, and by the end he was whimpering.

"It's over, son." I said, as I helped him stand up. As soon as he was standing, he spun around and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug immediately, and kissed the top of his head.

"It's over, Seth." I assured him. "You did very well for your first spanking from me, I'm proud of you."

We pulled apart and I ruffled his hair, causing him to smile.

"Find something less destructive to occupy yourselves with." I said, giving them a pointed look.

"Yes sir." All four boys said.

"Let's take our wrestling match outside." Emmett said. "Scooby and Scrappy Doo against Jasper and me."

"Hey." Seth protested. "Stop calling me Scrappy."

"Yeah." Jacob agreed. "I am not some lame cartoon dog, I am a fierce wolf."

"It's either Scooby and Scrappy, or Yogi Bear and Boo Boo." Emmett informed them.

"Fine." Seth said. "Come on Bull Winkle and Rocky."

They all raced outside, each giving their stinging bottoms another rub.

3563489563490563295632875632874532874632875639875638352598762359873645463895623589736259782463904273658934765047935698356932856349085643985604329856348956239085629340856390485693428569423856398456934865934786547398653408965384056439805634985632048965903465092835629308562096523906

 **Bella's Point Of View**

Rosalie, Alice, Leah, and I were sitting on the bed in Rosalie's room. We were flipping through magazines and joking around, just having a fun girl bonding time.

"This dress will look amazing on you, Leah." Alice said, pointing to a short green dress in the magazine.

"Alice is right." Rosalie agreed. "It would go great with your green heels and that emerald necklace Jake bought you."

Before Leah could respond, my cell phone rang. I fished it out of my jean's pocket and noticed that it was Charlie. I stood up and walked a few feet away before answering it.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey, Bells." He replied. "Have you got any plans for this weekend?"

"Not really, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm taking a long weekend and thought we could go camping. You, Nessie, Edward, and myself."

"Camping?" I asked, trying to keep the despair out of my voice. I remembered the past camping trips I was forced to take with him when I was a child. He always had fun, but I only pretended too. I hate camping.

"Yeah, we'll have a great time." Charlie sounded enthusiastic about it. "I know you'll be moving soon, and I want to spend some quality time with my daughter and granddaughter."

Great, now he made me feel guilty. We were planning on moving away from Forks in a couple months, people were giving us strange looks since we still all look the same.

"What about Edward?" I asked, curious as to why he wanted Edward to go. Him and Edward got along okay, but they weren't exactly best buds or anything.

"He's my son-in-law." Charlie said. "I want to get to know him a little better."

"Renesmme and me will go." I said, trying to sound happy. "I'll talk to Edward."

"Thanks, Bells. I plan on us leaving early Friday morning, maybe you could spend the night here Thursday."

"Sound good."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Dad."

He hung up and I slipped the phone back into my pocket and walked over to the bed.

"Charlie wants to take Renesmme, Edward, and me camping." I told them with a frown.

"That's sounds fun." Leah smiled.

"Not so much." I replied. "I hate camping." Then I sighed and said. "He wants to spend some time with us before we have to move away."

Leah's smile vanished and she said. "I will miss all of you so much."

"Hey, we'll stay in touch." Alice assured her. "And Daddy already said that you, Seth, and Jake will have plane tickets to wherever we move to at a moment's notice if you want to visit us."

"Why does Charlie want Edward to go?" Rosalie asked with a smirk. "He does know that even if he leaves him in the deepest parts of the woods, Edward will find his way back home." Then she frowned and said. "I know that from past experience. I've been trying to leave that boy in the woods since I met him."

I laughed and said. "Charlie just wants to get to know him better."

We talked for a few more moments, then I left the room and walked downstairs. I could hear Edward playing a soft tune on the piano and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

Edward was sitting at the piano, his long fingers flying across the keys. Mom and Dad were sitting on the sofa, snuggled up to each other. Jasper and Seth were sitting in the floor, a chess game on the table between them.

Jasper had been teaching Seth for the past few weeks how to play, and he was getting real good at it. Good enough to beat me about ninety percent of the time. Leah was also getting good at chess, but not as good as her brother. Jacob tried learning once, but quickly got bored and said he was sticking to checkers. Jacob is smart enough to learn chess, just too impatient.

I walked over and sat beside Edward as he finished the song he was playing.

"That was beautiful." I said, as he leaned towards me and pressed his lips against mine.

"Hey!" Seth protested. "Children present."

"You know where the door is." I said, as Edward and me kissed again, this time with more passion.

"Carlisle." Seth said. "They are trying to warp my young impressionable mind."

"I would've thought living with Jacob did that a long time ago." Edward said, as our lips parted.

"Yeah, your right." Seth agreed.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked.

"Outside playing catch with Emmett and Jacob." Edward answered me. Then he smiled and added "She's the ball."

I also smiled, that was one of Renesmme's favorite games. She would tuck herself into a ball shape, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them close to her body, then laugh as she is tossed back and forth.

When Mom and I first saw this game we were both ready to kill Emmett and Jacob, it scared us to see Nessie being tossed around like that. But now we were used to it, we knew that they would not hurt the little girl.

Nessie was not as tough as a full vampire, but she was a lot tougher then a human child. Even tougher than a full grown human man.

"Charlie called." I said.

"How's he doing?" My husband asked.

"Fine, he want to take us camping this weekend."

"Sounds like fun." Edward said. "I'm sure Ness will love to spend the weekend camping." Then he kissed me again and added. "But I will miss you."

"No you won't. Charlie wants you to go too."

"Why?" Edward asked, with a confused expression.

"Because you are his son-in-law." I answered. "He wants to get to know you better."

"Don't fall for it, Edward." Jasper said, as he slid one of his chess pieces around on the board. "He's planning on leaving you in the middle of the woods."

"With a few bullet holes in your head." Seth added.

"I'm not going." Edward declared with a pretend scared look on his handsome face.

"He is not planning anything sinister." I laughed. Then I gave Edward my best sad eyes and poked my bottom lip out slightly. "Please come with us."

"He's going." Jasper smirked. "Eddie's putty when Bella turns on the sad eyes."

"I'm sorry Sweetie." Edward sighed. "But I can't go, I will be grounded."

"For what?" I asked surprised.

"For pulling Jasper's arm off and beating him with it. You know how Dad strongly disapproves of such actions."

"Don't worry, Bella." Dad said, as he glared at Edward. "If Edward breaks any of the rules, I will just have a chat with him in my office. He may not be able to sit during the camping trip, but he will still be able to go."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." I smiled.

"Yeah." Edward mumbled. "Father of the century material."

3563489563490563295632875632874532874632875639875638352598762359873645463895623589736259782463904273658934765047935698356932856349085643985604329856348956239085629340856390485693428569423856398456934865934786547398653408965384056439805634985632048965903465092835629308562096523906

Well, what do you think? I will try my best to update quickly.


	2. Boredom Is Never A Good Thing

I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and for the alerts, I appreciate it.

Chapter # 2: BOREDOM IS NEVER A GOOD THING

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345

 **EMMETT'S POV**

"I can't believe our wives abandoned us like this." I moaned, as I sank onto the sofa beside Jasper.

Jasper looked up from his book, that he had been reading for the past hour, and rolled his eyes. "They just went shopping."

"Yeah, but you know how long these shopping trips can last, and I'm bored." I moaned again.

Dad was at the hospital, Mom was out running errands, Edward and Bella were off having some alone time, and my beloved Rosalie was with Alice and Renesmee shopping. That left Jasper and me home by ourselves, and he wasn't much company with his nose stuck in that book.

I called Jake to see if him and Seth could come over, but Seth was out with some friends and Jake was grounded for smarting off to Billy. I was so bored.

I looked sadly at the X Box, we couldn't play it till tomorrow thanks to our spur of the moment fight.

"That's it." Jasper said, as he stood up. "I can't stand to see you look so miserable."

"Thanks man." I smiled thinking he thought of something fun to do. "What do you want to do?"

"Go to my room to finish this book." He replied, causing the smile to vanish from my face.

"Come on Jazzy." I moaned. "I'm bored."

"Fine." He sighed. Then he smiled and said. "There is an idea that I've been toying around with for a little while."

"I knew I could count on you." I smiled. "What's the idea?"

"A few weeks ago, Momma and me went to this place where she digs up all of that moss she has growing outside. There are these huge boulders and fallen trees there."

"So?" I asked, not sure where he was going with this. There were trees and boulders all over the forest.

"This place is miles away from anything." Jasper smiled. "And no one would be able to hear a few homemade bombs going off, or the boulders and trees flying through the air. And even if they did, we'd be long gone before anyone can make it there to check it out."

"Oh yeah." I said excitedly. "Let's go blow some shit up."

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345

 **RENESMEE'S POV**

I can't believe Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are still trying on dresses, we've been in the same store for over an hour now. It was fun at first, but now it's just boring. I was sitting in one of the many chairs by the dressing room, both of my Aunts were in dressing rooms.

I was about to go see what was taking so long when I smelled a familiar sent. I smiled when I saw Leah walking over to me.

"Hi Leah." I greeted, thrilled to have a distraction from my boredom.

"HI, Nessie." She returned the greeting and the smile. "I'm guessing Rosalie and Alice are in the dressing rooms."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Bored?"

"Way bored."

"How about I kidnap you and take you for an ice cream?" She whispered.

"Yeah!" I agreed loudly.

"Shhh!" She said, glancing around. "First rule of kidnapping, do it quietly."

"Okay." I whispered back.

Leah's phone made a buzzing sound and she fished it out of her jean shorts pocket. "So much for our covert kidnapping, we'll have to make it a public kidnapping." She said, as she looked at her phone. "Alice heard us talking; she gave me permission to kidnap you."

I giggled, Leah was fun. I knew she would never suggest going for ice cream without telling my Aunts.

"Come on." She said, standing up and holding out her hand. "Ice cream is waiting."

I stood up and took her hand, then we walked out of the store and made our way to the food court in the crowded mall.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, as we walked.

"Grounded."

"What did he do this time?" I sighed.

"Mouthing off to Billy."

"That was dumb. Aunt Rosalie's right, boys are so immature."

Leah laughed and said. "I couldn't agree with you more."

Jake and I were really close, he was so much fun to be around. He's the one who gave me the nickname Nessie. He said that when he saw me after I was born, that I was too small for such a long name as Renesmee. So he named me Nessie.

Mom said she wasn't too thrilled about the nickname at first, she didn't like me being named after the Loch Ness Monster. But she grew to like it, now everyone calls me Nessie.

We made it to the food court and both ordered large ice cream Sundays with all of the toppings, then we sat at one of the tables and began eating.

I normally drink animal blood, but I do still eat human food on occasion. I never turn down junk food, especially ice cream.

Leah and I talked for several minutes as we ate; I really liked talking to her. We had a lot in common. We had just finished our ice cream, when Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose joined us. Both of them had several bags in their hands.

"Buy out the store?" Leah asked, nodding towards the bags.

"Nope." Aunt Alice replied. "We left the out of fashion dresses."

"We're going to drop these bags off at the car, then go to the book store." Aunt Rose said. "Want to join us?"

"Sure." Leah said, as we stood up and threw our trash away. "That's the store I was going to hit anyway. "

I smiled as we walked out of the food court, I loved the book store.

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345

 **JASPER'S POV**

"Easy with the fertilizer, Em." I said, as Emmett poured the brown mixture into an empty paper towel roll. "We want to blow up a boulder, not the entire forest."

"Where did you learn to do this?" Emmett asked, as he taped both ends of the roll to seal in the homemade explosives.

"I picked up a bit here and there." I replied.

I smiled at the ten bombs we had just made. "Let's see how well they work."

"Your idea, you do the honors." Emmett said.

I picked up one of the round bombs and flashed a few yards away, gently placing the bomb under a rather large boulder. I lit the fuse, then flashed back over to Emmett.

We heard a loud bang, and then watched as the boulder shot into the air. It traveled a good ten feet straight up before landing with an earth shaking thud.

"Man, that was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed. "My turn."

He grabbed one of the bombs and flashed over to another large boulder. Then he dug a small hole right beside the boulder, and placed the bomb into it. He lit the fuse and then flashed back over to where I was standing.

We heard a loud bang, then the boulder took off. This one traveled sideways as it shot up, landing with a loud thump into a massive tree trunk. The force of the blow toppled the tree over and it landed with a booming thud onto the forest floor.

We took turns blowing stuff up, and really enjoying ourselves. Soon, we only had two bombs left.

"I've got an idea." Emmett said. "Let's put both of these under a boulder."

"Not a good idea." I said. "It's…"

"Come on, Jazz Man." Emmett interrupted me. "It'll be awesome."

"Okay." I smiled, Emmett's enthusiasm was infectious.

We planted the last two bombs under the largest boulder we could find, then lit the fuses and flashed a few yards away. The bombs went off at the exact same moment, shattering the boulder instead of just shooting it in the air.

Huge chunks of rocks flew everywhere and Emmett and I laughed as we dodged them. Then I heard a yell of pain come from my brother and looked at him in shock and horror, he had a large jagged rock imbedded in his left shoulder. The force of the blast had been more powerful then we had expected.

"Em!" I shouted, as I flashed over to him. "Hold still."

"Maybe the two bombs weren't such a good idea after all." He said, through gritted teeth.

I gently checked out the damage and saw that his left arm was just barley still attached. If I tried to remove the rock, it would be severed completely

"I'm sorry, Emmett." I said, as guilt washed over me. I couldn't believe I was so stupid.

"Not your fault, Jazz." Emmett said. "It was my idea to put both bombs there."

Before I could respond, I smelled a very familiar scent. Despite the fact that I probably wouldn't be sitting too comfortably for a while, I was extremely relieved when Papa flashed over to us.

"What happened?" He asked, as he started examining Emmett. "I heard all of the explosions and came to see what was going on."

"we were just relieving some of our boredom." Emmett said, then he hissed in pain.

"Sorry, son." Papa said. "I'm trying to be as careful as I can."

He glanced around the area for a moment and I followed his gaze, we really had destroyed a lot of boulders and trees. Large craters littered the forest floor.

"What kind of explosives were you two using?" He asked, as he returned his attention towards Emmett's wound.

"Fertilizer and a few household cleaning products." I said in a soft voice.

I couldn't believe I was so carless, I never should have agreed to use two bombs. I should have been more responsible.

"Cool it, Jazz." Emmett said trough gritted teeth. "You're sending those guilt waves everywhere and I'm in enough pain as it is."

"Sorry, Em." I said, trying to rein in my feelings.

"Emmett." Papa said in a gentle voice . "I'm sorry, son. But I am going to have to pull the rock out, and it will hurt. I'm also going to have to finish removing your arm before your venom starts the healing process. If I don't, it'll trap a lot of debris in the wound."

"Okay, Dad." Emmett said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just think about something else." I said, as I started sending calming waves to my brother. I took his large right hand in mine.

Papa yanked the rock out and Emmett yelled out in pain, his eyes shooting open.

"Almost done son." Papa said. Then he quickly gave Emmett's arm a tug, and tore it the rest of the way off.

"Damnit!" Emmett yelled, "That hurt like Hell!"

"I know, son." Papa said, ignoring Emmett's use of profanity. "It'll be okay. It'll hurt when I reattach it, but the pain will end soon."

"Not soon enough." Emmett mumbled.

"Let's go home." Papa said.

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345

 **RENESMEE'S POV**

When we left the book store, I had four new books. I loved reading, and read anything I can get my hands on. My reading options are restricted though. I could read books written for adults without any problem, but they had to be approved by my family.

My Aunts and Leah vetoed three of my choices, one for language and the other two for violence. I didn't like my reading choices being limited, but knew there was nothing I could do about it. I tried throwing a fit once when Grandma took me to the book store. But that only ended with me not getting any books, I did get a spanking though.

"Where too now?" Aunt Rose asked.

"The Music Note." I said with a pleading look. It was a huge music store here in the mall, and I loved it even more then the book store.

"Sounds like a plan." Aunt Rose smiled.

The four of us walked the short distance to the store and I immediately went to the large section of sheet music. The older girls started browsing through the cd's.

I found two pieces of sheet music that I wanted, so of course Aunt Alice brought them for me.

"Let's go to Dexters." Aunt Alice said, as we left the music store. "I saw a really cute pair of shoes I have got to have."

"I could use new shoes." Leah said. "I want to find a pair of heels to match that yellow dress I bought last week."

An hour later, I had two new pairs of shoes. And I was bored again. My Aunts and Leah were gushing over a new arrival of heels. I tried reading one of my new books, but the mall was too noisy for me to concentrate.

What I really wanted to do was go home and practice my new sheet music, but I doubted the older girls were anywhere near finished.

"Aunt Alice." I whined, I tended to do that when I really wanted something. It usually worked on my Aunts and Uncles. "I'm bored, can we go home now?"

"In a few minutes, Sweetie." She said, giving me a smile. "We're almost done."

I sighed and sat down on one of the benches and tried to read again. But quickly gave up. Then something outside the store caught my eye. There were three clowns walking through the mall, passing out balloons and playing with the kids. I had to go see the clowns.

I looked at My Aunts and Leah, they were still absorbed in the shoes. I smiled as an idea hit me. I could go see the clowns, and be back before they even missed me.

I walked out of the store and saw that the clowns were now several stores away, so I ran after them. I knew I was breaking some serious rules, like no running indoors. But the main rule I was breaking was wondering off on my own, that a big rule. But my Aunts and Leah would never know I was gone.

And even if they did, I would just get a short lecture. My Aunts never punished me, and neither did Uncle Emmett. Uncle Jasper has made me sit in time out a couple times before, but for only a very short time.

Leah and Jake had my parents' permission to punish me when they were watching me, but neither one ever had. Uncle Billy made me sit in time out a few times.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" a man yelled out, as I ran past him. I glanced back to make sure I hadn't tripped him, but he was still standing. I turned my head back into the direction I was running and saw someone step out in front of me. I skidded to a halt and looked up into the face of a very angry looking Aunt Rose.

"Renesmee Cullen." She scolded, her voice hard. "You know better then to run off like that."

"We were scared when you disappeared." Aunt Alice said, as she and Leah walked over. Both of them looked as angry as Aunt Rose.

"Lets go Missy." Aunt Rose said, grabbing my hand. "You are in a ton of trouble."

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345

TBC

Sorry to end it there, but I need some sleep. I will have the next chapter up over the weekend. I may be able to get two chapters done by then.


	3. Consequences

Chapter # 3: Consequences

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

"Emmett." I said softly. "I know this hurts, son. But I need you to remain still."

We were in my office at home, I was currently using a pair of tweezers to remove bits of rock and tree bark from Emmett's shoulder. I wanted to make certain that all of the debris was out before I reattached his arm.

"I'm trying Dad." He said, his voice filled with pain.

"I know, son." I assured him. "You're doing great, I'm almost done."

"His arm's finished, Papa." Jasper said, as he laid Emmett's detached arm gently on the table beside were Emmett was sitting.

As I was cleaning Emmett's shoulder, Jasper worked on digging the debris from his arm.

"Thank you, Son." I smiled at him.

I was still pretty upset with them, and I had already decided to punish them for their actions. But now was not the time. First I had a son to patch up.

"All done." I said, as I tossed the tweezers down.

"Now you're going to reattach it, aren't you?" Emmett asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Yes." I replied. "I will try to make it as quick as possible."

"Okay." He said, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm ready."

Before I could reply, we heard the door open downstairs and my wife's voice called out asking where everyone was.

"Go and let her know what happened." I said to Jasper. I had been hoping I would have Emmett's arm reattached before she returned.

"Yes Sir, Papa." Jasper said, sadly. I knew he didn't want to be the one to tell his Mother what him and his brother had been up too. But I wanted Esme to be prepared for when Emmett screamed out from pain when I reattached his arm. And I knew he would scream out.

After Jasper left the room, I waited a couple minutes, then picked up my son's arm. "It'll be over in a moment." I assured him, then began the process of reattaching the arm.

I was not surprised by the scream of pain that came from Emmett, or the door to my office flying open and Esme rushing in. She was at her son's side in an instant, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay, Em." She said softly, as he buried his face into her shoulder. "You are being very brave, it'll be all over soon."

Emmett didn't say anything, but he nodded his head slightly. Burying his face deeper into his Mother's shoulder.

If I hadn't had known that my son was hurting, it would have been comical seeing them like that. Esme was tiny compared to our bruin son.

"It'll be sore for a few days." I said, after the arm was completely attached. "But the intense pain should be easing very soon."

"It already is." Emmett said, his voice muffled by Esme's shoulder.

"Come on, Baby Bear." Esme said, as she stood up, helping Emmett stand as well. "Let's get you in bed so you can rest, it'll help ease the pain some more."

"I…I can't Mom." He said sadly, glancing at me. "I'm kinda in trouble."

"You're Mom's right." I said. "Go rest for a while. I know you hate to wait for your punishment, but I want that arm healed before your spanking. "

"How long do I have to wait?" He asked miserably.

"Till morning."

"Come on, Em." Esme said.

"Yes Ma'am."

They walked to the door, where Jasper was standing. Esme stopped and gently placed her hand on Jasper's arm.

"Are you sure you're not hurt, Honey?" She asked.

"No Ma'am." Jasper assured her. "I'm fine." Then he winced and added "Until Papa gets a hold of me."

"He won't give you anything you don't deserve." She said. Her voice was still soft, but held a serious note to it.

"I know, Mama."

"What you two did was very dangerous, you both could have been hurt so much worse then Em was. Or even killed." Her voice turned sad and pained as she added. "I could not stand to lose another son."

"We're okay, Mom." Emmett said, as he wrapped his good arm around his Mother and kissed her on the top of the head. "We're so sorry for scaring you, but we're okay."

"Yeah, Mama." Jasper agreed. "We won't do anything that stupid again."

"You better not, neither one of you." She said, giving them both a hard look. "Or I will add a few licks to your backsides after your Father is done. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." They both said, hanging their heads.

Then her face and voice softened. "Come on, Em."

Esme and Emmett left the room, leaving Jasper and I alone. He stood by the door, looking at his shoes.

"Come here Son." I said.

"Yes Sir." He walked over and stood in front of me.

"I'm sure you know why what you was wrong." I said sternly.

"Yes Sir." He said, looking up. "It was dangerous and we could have been killed. Emmett was hurt badly, but it could have been so much worse. " Then I saw a look of horror appear on his face as he realized something. "Someone else could have been hurt or killed also. You went there to investigate the explosions, you could have gotten hurt. Or Mom or one of my other siblings."

"You're correct." I said, my voice still stern. "A lot of horrible things could have happened because of your carelessness."

"I'm so sorry, Papa." He said, sincerely.

"I know, son." I said, my voice softening some. "Everyone makes mistakes and bad choices. The key is to learn from them, and I know you have already learned from this." Then my voice hardened again and I added. "And your punishment will reinforce that learned lesson."

I walked over to my desk and motioned for Jasper to follow me. Once there I said. "Please hand me your belt."

Jasper's hands fumbled with his belt buckle for a few seconds, then he slid the thick leather belt through the loops and handed it to me. I very seldom used anything other then my hand on my sons, but for serious things like this, I used a belt. I had only had to use a belt three other times on Jasper in all of the years he had been with us. Edward had only received the belt twice. Emmett was an over achiever , this would be the seventh time I had to use a belt on him.

I have never used a belt on the girls, and never plan to. I did not care if that made me a chauvinist.

"Lower your jeans and underwear, then bend over." I instructed.

"Yes Sir." Jasper said, as he did as he was told. Once he placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward, I placed a hand on the small of his back. I laid the belt on the desk and began spanking him with my hand. I made sure to cover every inch if his bottom, then moved on to his sit spots.

Jasper stayed quite while I spanked his bottom, but started hissing in pain when I started my attack on his sit spots. I moved down to his upper thighs and he started making grunting sounds and moans. I moved back up to his bottom and he started whimpering.

I stopped the spanking and took a moment to rub small circles in his back. "Almost done, son." I said, as I picked up the belt.

I swing my arm, back and landed the strip of leather across the middle of his bottom.

"Awww!" he grunted out.

Swish Crack! Swish Crack! Swish Crack! Swish Crack!

"Please s…stop!" he cried out as four more licks landed in the same spot.

It hurt me seeing him in pain, but I knew I had to finish this. Jasper was my son and it was my job to teach him. It was my job to ensure he knew the difference of right and wrong. And it was my job to let him know that I loved him enough to do my job.

Swish Crack! Swish Crack! Swish Crack! Swish Crack! Swish Crack!

"OHHHH! I…I'm s..sorrrry!" he yelled out as five licks landed on his sit spots.

"Two more, Son." I said. "Then it's over."

I landed the last two to his upper thighs and his shoulders sagged as he sobbed tearlessly.

I tossed the belt on the desk and took a couple steps back to give him a little privacy. He slowly stood up and pulled his shorts and jeans back up, sobbing louder as the rough material rubbed against his enflamed skin.

As soon as he was redressed, I wrapped him in a tight hug and started rubbing his back. "It's over son, you're forgiven."

Jasper returned the hug, burying his face into my shoulder. His sobs subsided, but neither one of us released our hold on the other.

"I'm sorry, Papa." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"It's okay, Jasper." I assured him. "You've been punished, it's over."

After a few moments, we broke apart.

"Emmett is staying in his room till morning, to give his arm time to heal. You are to stay in yours till then also."

"Yes Sir."

"I Love you, Jasper." I smiled at him.

"I love you too, Papa." He smiled back.

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

 **RENESMEE'S POV**

I was sitting in the back seat of Aunt Rosalie's car, wearing a pair of headphones and listening to Taylor Smith's new song. My Aunts were sitting in the front seat, discussing my disappearing act.

Both of them were mad at me, so was Leah. Once we got to the car, I was ordered to place the headphones on so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I was mad too, all I did was try to see the clowns. I was bored, they should have known that and left earlier. I like shopping, but not spending a lifetime in a shoe store. Now a book or music store, I could spend forever in one of them.

My angry melted away as I realized that we did spend a lot of time at the book store and the music store. And in both stores, I was really the only one looking around the whole time. My Aunts and Leah had spent most of the time listening to me and helping me pick out what I wanted.

Thinking about it, I knew that they had to have been bored. But they didn't complain. I felt my eyes watering up as I realized how selfish I had been. I looked at my Aunts and saw their concern when they saw my wet eyes.

Aunt Rosalie quickly pulled over on the side of the rode and they were both over the seats and in the back with me in an instant. Aunt Rose pulled my headphones off and sat me in her lap.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I'm such a horrible niece." I said, as a few tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"You are an amazing niece." Aunt Alice said, gently running a hand through my hair.

"But you had to have been bored in the book and music store." I said. "But you didn't complain. But I wandered off and worried you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Sweetie." Aunt Rosalie said, hugging me tightly to her chest. "You are a little kid, little kids get bored easily. It doesn't make you a bad person, or a bad niece. And we weren't bored, we're happy in any store."

"Yeah." Aunt Alice agreed. "And we're even more happy when we're spending time with our favorite Niece."

"So dry up those tears." Aunt Rose said.

Aunt Rose hugged me again, then Aunt Alice hugged me. I felt a lot better, I was glad they weren't mad at me anymore. But I was still worried about being punished. I knew they wouldn't give me that bad of a punishment, but they might tell Mommy and Daddy, and that would mean a spanking.

"We are going to have to punish you, Sweetheart." Aunt Rose said, sadly. And I thought Daddy was the mind reader.

"We discussed it and decided that you are not to wear the new shoes or read the new books for two days." Aunt Alice said, her voice also sad. "Or play the new music."

"Okay." I said, not happy about the punishment. But I knew I got off very lightly. "Are you going to tell Mommy and Daddy?"

"Fraid so, Sweet pea." Aunt Rose said. "You know we can't keep things from Edward, he reads our minds. The little creep."

"But don't worry." Aunt Alice said. "Since we punished you, they won't."

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

Sorry, I meant to have this up yesterday. I will update as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Camping Trip And Stolen Cars

Sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't find a good stopping point. I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I hope you like this. I have chapter five planed out, I just have to write it. I will hopefully have it posted by Saturday evening.

Chapter # 4: **CAMPING TRIP AND STOLEN CARS**

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

 **EDWARD'S POV**

It was Thursday, and I was loading our camping supplies into Alice's car. She was driving us to Charlie's so we could spend the night and get an early start on our camping trip.

I wasn't to thrilled with the idea, but Nessie was enthused. Bella, who hates camping, has even started looking forward to the trip. But her happiness was caused by spending time with Charlie and not the actual camping.

Even though I really didn't want to go, I was determined to have a good time. Or at least pretend to. I knew how important it was for Bella and Nessie to spend as much time with Charlie as possible, since we would be moving soon.

Charlie knew a little about us. He knew we didn't eat, he knew we didn't sleep, and he knew we didn't age. But he did not know we were Vampires. The ageing part he found out when he cornered me one day and demanded to know if his Granddaughter was going to die of old age before she turned twelve. That was when she was ageing quickly.

I read his thoughts and knew that he was worried sick about Nessie, whom he had come to love very much. So I explained to him that she would stop aging when she reached maturity. I had thought that Dad was going to be angry with me for telling him, we weren't supposed to tell humans anything like that.

But Dad understood. He said Charlie had the right to know that his Granddaughter was safe and healthy.

Charlie also knew that Nessie was Bella and my biological daughter, this he figured out all on his own. He said that she had the same mischievous grin and musical giggle that Bella had at her age.

Charlie was curious, I knew that for a fact. His mind was filled with questions. But he never asked them, he respected our privacy. From reading his mind, I knew that he was willing to be left in the dark about a lot of things. As long as Bella and Nessie were happy.

He was also real good about playing along with our charade. In private, Nessie was his granddaughter. In public, she was my adoptive sister. In public, she was the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

I closed Alice's trunk, then headed back into the house. Smiling when I saw what was going on.

Emmett was holding Nessie upside down, his massive hands wrapped securely around her waist. He was taking her around so she could hug and kiss everyone goodbye, giggling the whole time.

He stopped in front of the chair Dad was sitting in and dangled the giggling child in front of him. Chuckling, Dad hugged her and kissed her upside down cheek.

"That's everyone." Emmett said. "No one left."

"Hey!" Rosalie protested, as she walked over to them. "What about me?"

"I don't know." Emmett said, sounding uncertain. He held Nessie up higher so her upside down face was even with his, causing her to squeal with laughter. "Do you want to give your mean Aunt Rosie a hug?"

Before she could answer, Emmett started twisting her body back and forth. "Sorry, Rosie." He said. "She's shaking her head no. In fact, she's shaking her whole body no."

"Give me my niece." Rosalie said, glaring at her husband.

"No." Emmett replied, lifting my daughter over his head as high as he could reach. Nessie was still laughing hard. "Hey Jazz man, let's play keep away."

"Don't you dare throw my Granddaughter in this house young man." Dad said, sternly. "Take her outside and throw her."

"Yeah!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Your Uncles can toss you around later, Baby." I said laughing at my Brother's antics. "It's time to go."

"Okay Daddy."

Emmett lowered her, then hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "You be careful munchkin." He said. Then he handed her to Rose, who also hugged and kissed her. Then she sat the little girl down on her own feet.

"Don't forget Eddie." Jasper said. "If Charlie has a shovel with him, you'd better run."

"For the last time." Bella said, trying to glare at Jasper. But the smile on her face belied her anger. "Charlie is not going to shoot Edward and bury him in the woods. A bullet wouldn't even penetrate his skin."

"We've got bets on how Charlie plans on getting rid of him." Emmett said. "I'm betting Charlie asks him to check out a noise in an old cave, then throw a stick of dynamite into the cave."

"You've been watching Looney Tunes again, haven't you?" Alice asked him, shaking her head.

"What's your bet?" Dad asked Jasper.

"Dad!" I protested.

"A nice simple decapitation." Jasper answered, ignoring my protest.

"Jake thinks he's going to tie some huge rocks to him and toss him in the lake." Emmett supplied.

"Seth thinks Charlie's going to simply leave him stranded in the woods." Jasper added. "After putting a bullet in both knee caps."

"Hey, Dad." Emmett said. "You want in on the bet?"

"Alright, it's time to go." I said, picking up Nessie and heading towards the door. "I so do not want to hear Dad's idea."

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

 **STILL EDWARDS'S POV**

A few minutes later, we were in Alice's car and heading towards Charlie's. Alice was driving and Bella was sitting up front with her. I was in the back seat with Renesmme.

"Okay, Sweetie." I said, turning sideways so I was facing my daughter. "Time to review the rules."

Nessie groaned, but looked at me.

I knew she knew the rules, but I also knew that she was still a small child. I knew that repeating the rules made them stick better.

"You are my brother and Momma is my sister-in-law." She said. "Grandma is my Mom and Grandpa Carlisle is my Daddy."

"That's right, honey." I praised her. I hated having her lie to people, but it was necessary. Bella and I looked too young to have a daughter as old as Nessie looked. We had to keep up the charade in order to protect the family.

"If the damn humans would mind their own business, we wouldn't have to go through this shit." Nessie said, then gasped in shock and clamped both of her small hands over her mouth.

I stared at her, also in shock. Bella whirled her head around to glare at our daughter and Alice starred at her in the review mirror.

"Renesmme Carla Cullen." I said, sternly.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Her voice was muffled from behind her hands.

"Where did you hear that language?" Bella asked her.

Nessie stayed quiet, but a quick read of her mind confirmed my suspicions. "Emmett and Jacob." I said.

"That's not fair Daddy." Nessie said, lowering her hands.

"Pull over the car for a moment, please Alice." I said.

"No." Nessie pleaded. "Please don't stop Aunt Alice."

"I'm sorry sweet pea." Alice said sadly, as she pulled over to the side of the road. "But Edward, this isn't her fault. Emmett and Jake had no right saying those things in front of her. She's just a little kid."

"She's old enough to know that those words are not allowed." Bella told Alice. "Aren't you Renesmme?"

"Yes Ma'am." Nessie said quietly.

"Renesmme." I said sternly, as I reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Emmett and Jake are a lot older then you, and sometimes they say things that are not appropriate for someone your age to repeat. Your Aunt Alice is correct, they should not say those things in front of you. But if they do, you are not allowed to repeat them. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." She said.

I gently lifted her and placed her face down over my lap. The back seat of a car was not the ideal place to administer a spanking, but it would have to do. I hated having to spank her, but I could not allow her to get away with using fowl language.

I quickly landed five stinging swats over her skirt, causing her to whimper. Then I sat her in my lap and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. The spanking was light, she would only feel the sting for a few minutes, but it was the first time she had ever been in trouble for cursing.

"Next time, you will find out what soap tastes like." I told her, as she nuzzled into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She sniffled.

"It's okay, Princess." I assured her. "You've been punished, it's over. You are forgiven."

"Do you forgive me too Momma?" She asked, looking at Bella.

"Of course, my love." Bella smiled, reaching back and gently caressing her face.

"Aunt Alice?" She asked.

"Most effusively yes." Alice said, smiling at the little girl. Then she frowned and said. "But I intend to give those two overgrown goofballs a piece of my mind."

I gently placed Nessie back on the seat and refastened her belt, then Alice pulled back out onto the highway and within a few minutes we were at Charlie's.

1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321 1234 4321

 **Carlisle's pov**

I was in my office at home, when I heard a very familiar car pull into the driveway. It was Jake's small red Rabbit. I smiled when I heard the opening and shutting of doors. Jake, Leah, and Seth were a joy to have around. Most of the time.

I would miss them dearly when my family moved, they have become a part of us and I hated giving that up. But we had no choice but to move, people were already asking how we all still looked so young.

"Your favorite werewolves are here!" I heard Jake's booming voice call out.

"Yeah, and Jake's here too!" Leah's voice quickly added.

I closed the patient file I was reading and stood up. I smelled Billy's scent as well as the teens. Billy didn't spend anywhere near the amount of time here as his kids did. But he was also not a stranger around here. It was common for him to call for a visit.

"Put me down Jacob Black!" Leah's voice shrieked. "Not there!"

"Jacob!" I heard Billy's voice boom. "Don't you dare throw her in that mud."

I didn't hear splashing or screaming, so I figured Jake put Leah down gently and on solid ground.

I left my office and walked downstairs, just as Billy and the three wolves were entering the house. Seth was smiling, Leah was glaring at Jake, and Jake looked chastised.

"How do you two do it without going insane?" Billy asked me, as I walked over and stood beside Esme. "Six teenagers under one roof."

"We have Nessie." Esme replied. "She helps us keep them in line."

"I think I might need to kidnap her." Billy said. "She can teach these three how to act."

"Hey!" Seth protested. "I didn't do anything."

"Would you like some coffee, Billy?" Esme asked with a chuckle. "And I have homemade peach cobbler, just took it out of the oven ten minutes ago."

"That sounds marvelous." Billy smiled.

Esme loved to cook, something she really didn't know about until the three wolves started spending so much time here. She had started cooking for them just because that was the caring kind of person she was. But she quickly learned that she loved to cook and bake. Now it was not uncommon for her to take a few dozen of freshly baked cookies to the reservation.

Most of her baking creations contained Splenda instead of regular sugar, since Billy was a diabetic and was not supposed to consume sugar. But apparently no one could tell the difference, everyone loved her cooking.

"It sure does sound marvelous." Jake said.

"And who said you get any young man?" Esme asked him with a mock stern look. "You were going to throw my sweet Leah into the mud."

"But I didn't." Jake looked at her with pleading eyes. "And I'm starving. Dad refuses to feed me."

"Boy." Billy said, shaking his head. "You've had bacon, eggs, biscuits, two hamburgers, and a bag of chips already today. And it's only eleven in the morning."

"See." Jake said, sounding sad. "He's starving me."

"Should we give him some cobbler?" Esme asked Billy.

"I suppose." Billy said, acting like he didn't really want to.

A few minutes later, Billy and the three ware wolf teens were eating cobbler. Billy was drinking coffee and the others had milk. They were sitting around the kitchen counter. Esme and I were standing at the end of the counter. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were also in the kitchen.

"This is delicious, Esme." Billy said.

"Thank you, Billy." Esme smiled. "I found the recipe in one of Carlisle's medical magazines.

"Aww!" Jake groaned. "Why did you have to say that? That means it's actually healthy for you."

"It wouldn't hurt you to eat healthier, young man." Billy told him.

"I think you should put him on a diet." Rosalie said. "Make him eat nothing but broccoli and Brussels sprouts."

"You're the one who needs to diet." Jake responded. "Maybe you should switch to some more slender deer, you're starting to grow a spare tire."

"You should know about spare tires." Rose said hotly. "Since your head is full of the same thing a tire is."

"Enough!" I said sternly, silencing Jake's come back. "Don't you two start."

Rosalie and Jacob were constantly arguing with one another, but they also stood up for one another. They had a very strange relationship.

My cell phone rung and I pulled it out of my pocket, still giving the two squabbling teens a stern look.

"Hello Matt." I said into the receiver, after checking the caller ID. It was Matt Dryer, another doctor.

"Hey, Carlisle." He sounded frustrated and tired. "I hate to ask this on your day off, but can you cover my rounds this afternoon?"

"Sure." I replied. "Anything wrong?"

"My car was stolen a few minutes ago." He replied. "I'm waiting on Charlie now to file a report."

We talked a few more moments, then we hung up. I explained what had happened to the others.

"He had a sweet ride too." Emmett said. "He'll probably never see that car again."

We heard a car pull up and Jasper smiled, it was Alice.

"In the kitchen, Alice." Esme called out when we heard the front door open.

Alice stormed into the room and walked right past Jasper, who held his arms out in greeting. Then my small pixie daughter walked over to Emmett, whom looked like a giant next to her, and kicked him hard in the shin.

"OWWW!" Emmett exclaimed, as he rubbed his shin. "What was that about?"

Alice didn't answer him. But she did walk over to Jake and slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Jake rubbed his sore head and jumped up.

Both boys were standing in front of her now, glaring at her. She looked so small and fragile in front of the large boys, but she wasn't backing down. She just returned their glare.

"Mary Alice Cullen." I scolded, walking over and gently grabbing her shoulder. I spun her around so that she was facing me. "Why did you just kick Emmett and hit Jake?"

"Jake deserved to have some sense knocked into him." Alice said, crossing her thin arms across her chest. "So does Emmett, but I can't reach his big head."

"Young lady, you know better than to act like this." I scolded. "Now what could they have possibly done to deserve you hitting and kicking them?"

"They caused Nessie to get hit." Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused, I knew I was missing something here. "Who hit Renesmme?"

"Edward."

"Edward would never hit his daughter." I sighed, emphasizing the word hit.

"Well, maybe hit was too strong of a word." Alice said, sounding uncertain now. She took an involuntary step back once she saw the glare I was giving her. "I…it was more like five swats over her skirt."

"Let me get this straight." I said, as Jasper walked over and put an arm around his mate. I knew he was trying to calm her down some more and show her his support at the same time. "Edward spanked his daughter, and you blame Emmett and Jake for it."

"It's their fault." Alice said quietly.

"How is it our fault?" Emmett asked, his glare gone. So was Jake's. Nessie had those two wrapped around her little finger and both seemed upset that they were somehow responsible for the little girl getting spanked.

"Sweet Pea repeated some words she heard you two say. " Alice said, as she turned to glare at them. But when she saw the looks of devastation on their faces, the glare vanished.

"You were cursing in front of Nessie?" Billy asked his son, giving him his own glare.

"Yes Sir." Jake replied, looking at the floor. Emmett also had his head hung down. I knew both boys felt real bad about Renesmee getting in trouble.

"You two need to watch what you say in front of Nessie." I scolded them lightly. "She is a little kid and she repeats things. Especially things said by you two, she looks up to you."

"We're really sorry." Emmett said. Then he looked at Alice and bent over. "Here, you have my permission to knock some sense into my head."

"Hit his head, and I hit your backside." I warned Alice, as she took a step towards her brother.

"But…" Alice started, but I raised a hand to silence her. "Emmett and Jake should not have said whatever they said in front of Nessie, but she is at fault here too. She did not have to repeat it. Nessie is old enough to know better."

"Yes Sir." Alice said, clearly not happy.

"And you are more than old enough to know better than to hit people who do something you don't like." I scolded her. "Go and wait for me in my office."

"But Daaaadyyy!" She whined.

"Come on Dad, it's okay." Emmett said, coming to his sister's defense. "We kinda deserved it."

"Yeah, Carlisle." Jake agreed. "And besides, she hits like a girl anyway. It didn't hurt."

I had four teens giving me pleading looks. Alice, Emmett, Jake, and Jasper.

I sighed and said. "Since your victims are pleading your case for you, I'll let this slid." Then my voice grew stern as I added. "But next time, you will have a very sore bottom."

"Yes Sir." Then she looked at her defenders with a bashful expression. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I know it wasn't your fault, well not entirely your fault."

A low chuckle brought everyone's attention to Billy. He was smiling and shaking his head slightly.

"Something funny?" I asked him.

"This just reminded me of something that happened about fifteen years ago." Billy said. "Jake was just two-years-old at the time."

"I wanna hear it." Alice said, excitedly. "I'd love to hear about baby Jakey."

"No you don't." Jake said quickly.

"We all want to hear about baby Jakey." Leah said with a smile.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed. "We want to hear about baby Jakey."

"It was before my beloved wife, Rebecca, passed away." Billy said. "Bella was visiting Charlie, she was four at the time. Charlie and me took the kids fishing. We went to Ernie's bait shop, and well Ernie is kinda strange. While we were talking to him, he dropped a box he was holding. He glared at the box and said….." Billy stopped talking and looked around the room. "Please excuse the language Ladies. He said fuck a duck."

That brought a few snickers and head shaking. In all of my three hundred plus years, I had never heard that particular expression before.

"Jake was looking at some fake worms and wasn't paying Ernie any attention. But apparently Bella was. A few minutes later, Bella dropped her fishing pole. She put her small hands on her little hips and stomped her foot. Then exclaimed quit loudly the same colorful phase."

"I am going to have fun with Bella when she returns from her camping trip." Rose laughed.

"Jake stared at her for a few seconds." Billy continued his story. "Then started shouting fuck duck at the top of his lungs over and over again. Bella thought it was hilarious and started giggling, which made Jake start shouting even louder."

"See." Jake said, giving us his best sad eyes. "I told you that Bella was a bad influence."

"Charlie and me were in trouble." Billy said. "If Rebecca came home to find her baby son cursing, then Charlie and I were dead. Jake just kept up his two word monolog and Bella kept giggling. We couldn't really punish Jake, he was only two. And we didn't feel right punishing Bella, it wasn't her fault that she thought it was funny.

So Charlie and I did something we were not proud of. We bribed Bella with candy. We told her that if she stopped giggling when Jake said that, then we would buy her three whole candy bars."

"You gave three candy bars to a four-year-old?" I asked him, shaking my head. "That was not a very good idea."

"Tell me about it." Billy sighed. "The bribe did work though. Bella quit giggling whenever Jake cursed, she turned kinda bluish a couple times holding in the laughter. After a little while, Jake lost interest since he wasn't getting any attention. And Bella got her candy. So of course we had to give Jake candy too.

Rebecca came home to find two little kids running wild through the house, both of their faces covered in chocolate. She gave Charlie and me a very disapproving look. Then Bella came tearing into the room at full speed and ran right smack into the wall, knocking her onto her little rear. She stood up, glared at the wall, and placed her hands on her hips."

There were a few chuckles around the room, we all could guess what happened next.

"Bella said that phrase and Jake started laughing. Then Jake started his two word monolog again, as he continued to run around the house." Billy said, glaring at his son. The room erupted in laughter

We sat around for a couple more hours talking and enjoying each other's company, then I excused myself and left for the hospital. Matt called me again and said that he only needed me there for a couple hours, then he would be there.

It was an uneventful two hours, and soon I was walking back out to my car. I walked to my parking spot and stared in surprised when I found the spot empty. My car was gone, someone had stolen my Mercedes. The same Mercedes that I had completely detailed less then a month ago.

"Well fuck a duck." I mumbled. I very rarely cursed, but it seemed appropriate at this moment.


	5. Campfire Stories And Borrowed Bait

**I apologize for the delay in posting. I will try my best to post more often, things just got kinda hectic there for a while.**

 **I want to think Alex for letting me know about my spelling mistakes, I apologize for that. I will try to be more observant with the rest of the story.**

 **To answer Spawn's question. I plan on making Carlisle the main disciplinarian, but Esme will also take matters into her own hands when Carlisle's not around. I've never been a major fan of that "wait till your Father gets home" attitude.**

 **Chapter # 5:** **campfire stories and borrowed bait**

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321

 **EDWARD'S POV**

We were currently riding down a bumpy dirt road, heading towards what Charlie called the perfect camping spot. Charlie sat behind the wheel of an ancient pickup truck he borrowed from one of his friends, it was almost as old as the one he bought off of Billy for Bella when she first moved to forks.

Bella sat beside him and I sat on the passenger side. Renesmee sat in the tiny backseat.

"Are we there yet, Grandpa Charlie?" Nessie asked.

I knew she was bored, I was bored as well. We had been on the same rode for the past hour, and Charlie was driving at a steady thirty miles an hour.

It took all of my patience not to toss him aside and take over the driving. I was not used to going this slow.

"Almost Honey." Charlie said. "I know it's a long ride, but it's worth it."

Bella smiled and I knew she was up to something, at times I really wished I could read her beautiful mind. She turned her head and winked at our daughter.

"Are we there yet, Dad?" Bella asked in a whiney voice.

"Don't you dare start that." Charlie warned.

"Start what?" Bella asked innocently.

"Grandpa, Charlie." Nessie whined. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, Dad." Bella said. "Are we there yet?"

"Isabella!" Charlie turned to glare at her, but I read in his mind that he thought it was funny.

"Are we there yet, Charlie?" I asked, not being able to resist.

"The next person who asks that will walk the rest of the way." Charlie declared.

"Ask what?" Nessie asked.

"Are we there yet." Charlie answered.

"Uh oh." Nessie said, sadly. "Looks like Grandpa Charlie has to walk the rest of the way. He was the next one to say it."

"She's right, Charlie." I laughed.

"Well then, it's a good thing were here." Charlie said, also laughing. "That was a good one, Honey."

He pulled the truck to a stop in a large clearing surrounded by woods on three sides. The fourth side was a large lake.

"It was worth the long ride." Nessie said, as we all climbed out of the truck. "It's pretty here."

"It'll be dark in a couple hours." Charlie said. "Let's get the truck unloaded and camp set up."

"Hey look, Nessie." Bella said, as she walked to the back of the truck and pulled out a shovel.

"They were right." My daughter said. "Grandpa Charlie is going to leave him. I wonder which Uncle was right."

I groaned and Charlie gave us a strange look.

"It's a bet my Uncles came up with." Nessie explained to her Grandfather. "They all claim that you're going to try to leave Daddy in the woods and bury him."

"Oh man, they caught on to my plan." Charlie moaned. Then he knelt in front of Nessie and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank hard, Honey." He said. "I know they know about my plan, but did any of them object to the idea?"

"Well." Nessie said, placing a small fingertip on her chin and acting like she was deep in thought. "There was a lot of talk about ways you could do it." Then she smiled and said. "But no one objected to it."

"Hey." I protested, standing behind my wife as if using her for a shield. "I'm sure someone objected."

"No Daddy." Nessie said, shaking her head. "Not one of them."

"Interesting." Charlie smiled, looking at me.

"Come on, Princess." I said, "Surly my big brother Emmett objected." I added a lot of emphasis on the word 'big'.

"No Daddy." She giggled. "He said he had dibs on your new stereo."

"Hey." Bella protested. "I'm the wife, the stereo is mine."

"I want my Mommy." I whined, causing the other three to laugh.

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321

 **JASPER'S POV**

I was sitting on the sofa, reading, when Emmett and Jake walked into the room. Both were smiling broadly and I immediately got an uneasy feeling.

"Hey Jazz man." Emmett said. "Up for some fun?"

"No thank you." I replied, trying to return my attention back to the book. "Your fun always ends badly."

"Not this time." Jake said. "It's foolproof."

"Even for you two fools?" I asked.

"Come on, Jazz." Emmett said. "Hear us out."

I knew they wouldn't leave me alone until I at least listened to the plan. So I laid the book down and looked at them, swearing to myself that I would not get sucked into this plan. No matter what.

"We've got a way to get Dad's car back." Emmett said, with a proud smile.

"It's brilliant." Jake said, also smiling.

"Care to share this brilliant plan?" I asked.

"We set a trap." Emmett said, as if it was the best plan ever thought of.

"A trap?" I asked.

"Yep." Emmett replied. "We leave a car sitting all by itself, then stake it out. When the thief tries to steal it, we grab him. Place him under a citizen's arrest."

"Actually." I said, a little surprised. "That is a good plan."

"Told you so." Jake said.

"Only one problem." I said.

"What problem?" Emmett wanted to know.

"The bait." I said. "None of our vehicles are high end modes of transportation. I doubt the thief would bother."

"We thought of that." Emmett said proudly. "Alice is with Rose in Port Angeles and will be all day, probably all night too. So we use the Porsche."

"The Porsche?" I asked, really hoping that I misheard him. "Alice's Porsche?"

"Yeah." Jake said.

"No way." I said, shaking my head.

"Come on, man." Jake said. "We won't let the car get hurt, and Alice will be so happy that we got Carlisle's car back that she won't be mad at us."

"Nope." I said, shaking my head again and standing up. "No way, no how. There is not a speck of a chance that I will let you two half wits anywhere near my Alice's car."

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321

 **Edward's pov**

We were sitting on tree logs around a blazing campfire. Renesmee was sitting in Charlie's lap, he was showing her how to make smores. His large hands were wrapped securely around her small ones, as she held a long stick. The other end of the stick held a large marshmallow that was currently on fire.

"Now you have to be very careful." He explained, as we watched the flames die out. "You have to make sure that the fire is completely out before placing the marshmallow on the chocolate and graham crackers."

He helped her construct the smore, then smiled as she took a bite of it.

"It's delicious." Nessie exclaimed, as she shoved another bite into her mouth.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Bells?" Charlie asked, smiling at his daughter.

"Yes it does." Bella said, returning the smile. "I remember sitting in your lap as you explained the fine art of campfire cooking." Then she laughed and said. "Remember that time our whole pack of marshmallows were stolen by a raccoon?"

"Yeah." Charlie laughed. "You asked me if the raccoon was going to make smores for its children."

"Hey, I was only six at the time." Bella defended herself.

"I remember the snake incident." Charlie laughed.

"You can forget that one." Bella mumbled.

"What snake incident?" I asked, trying not to laugh. I saw the whole thing through Charlie's mind, but still wanted it said out loud.

"Don't you dare, Dad." Bella said, with pleading eyes.

"Come on, Bells." Charlie said. "It's funny, and I think Nessie will enjoy the story."

"Yeah." Nessie said, smiling. "I want to hear about Momma as a kid."

Bella sighed.

"Your Momma was about seven." Charlie said, as he hugged his granddaughter to his chest. "We were fishing. Well I was fishing, Bells was trying to scare the fish away. She was a few yards away, standing near the water. Then all of a sudden, she screamed at the top of her lungs. I dropped my pole and ran towards her.

"She started back peddling fast, which was not a good idea with her lack of coordination. She tripped on her own feet, then started rolling back towards the lake. Which made her scream louder. She had just hit the water, when I reach her and scooped her up.

"I quickly checked her for injuries but didn't see anything. It took me a couple minutes to get her to calm down enough to tell me what scared her. She said there was a huge anaconda in the lake coming after her. I looked into the water and saw her anaconda, it was an old rotted tree log."

Nessie and I both burst out laughing, and Bella slumped down.

"A tree log scared you?" Nessie asked her mother with a laugh.

"It was a big log." Bella grumbled.

"Then there was the time when Bells was eight and I took her to the McDonald's play room." Charlie said.

"Daaaaaad!" Bella moaned.

I scooted closer to my wife and wrapped my arms around her, she leaned into my chest and sighed. I knew she was embarrassed, but these stories were very funny.

"She climbed to the very top and got her shoe stuck." Charlie said. "The structure was too flimsy for me to crawl up there and get her, but luckily there was a very skinny twelve-year-old girl there. She crawled to the top and helped Bella get unstuck. Then Bells started to crawl back down, and missed a step. She ended up hanging over the side of the tubes, upside down. Her Tom And Jerry panties on display. But this time she was close enough that all I had to do was reach up and grab her."

"Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jake were right." Nessie said. "Momma was a walking disaster."

Charlie laughed, but there an edge to his laughter. He was wondering how his once extremely clumsy daughter was now very graceful and athletic. But he didn't voice his question, he knew that it was just one more of the things that he had to accept.

"I wasn't that bad." Bella defended herself.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked. "How about when you were fourteen and fell out of a sand castle?"

"How did you fall out of a sand castle?" Nessie asked in a surprised voice.

"It was a big sand castle." Bella mumbled.

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321

 **Jasper's pov**

I'm an idiot, that's the only explanation I could come up with. Why else would I be standing on a rooftop in the middle of town, staring at my Alice's car parked three floors below? I was an idiot.

I still couldn't believe I let those three morons talk me into this. Yes three, they enlisted the help of Seth.

"Man, I never stakeouts were so boring." Emmett moaned.

I glanced over to him, taking my eyes off of Alice's car for the first time since we climbed to the roof two hours earlier. He was flipping through a magazine. Jacob was leaning against a large heat and ac unit, eating a candy bar. And Seth was staring at a group of young women walking on the sidewalk, at the opposite end of the building we were standing on.

"Hey!" I shouted, gaining their attention. "We are supposed to watching the car."

"Dude, we have been watching the car." Emmett said. "We're just taking a break."

"If you take your eyes off of that care one more time." I hissed. "I will give you a break!"

"Ohhh, Jazzy is a little testy." Jake said with a grin.

Before I could respond, Seth whistled to get our attention. "Take a look." He called out.

We looked to where he was pointing and saw a man in a hooded sweater trying to open a car door using a wire coat hanger.

"Alright." Emmett said, "Now we see some action."

"Not very smart trying to steal a car out in the open like that." I said, noticing several people walking by the man. the man turned around and we got a good look at his face.

"That's just Mike Newton." Jake groaned. "And that's his own car. The dumbass must have locked his keys inside."

"Okay." I sighed. "Everyone's eyes on the Porsche, we can't let it out of our sights."

"Umm, slight problem there Jazz." Emmett said.

I looked at the spot where he was looking, at the spot where I parked Alice's car. At an empty spot. While we were watching Mike trying to break into his own car, someone stole Alice's car. I was so dead.

12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321 12345 54321

I will post more as soon as I can. Hope you like it.

WARNING: My next chapter will have the spanking of teenage wolves and vampires.


End file.
